Das Orakel
by nurilein
Summary: Hier mal die Harry Potter Geschichte aus einer ganz anderen Sichtweise... Hauptcharakter ist hier Eileen Morgan, ein Mädchen, mit einem besonderen Schicksal...


**Der Anfang**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag wie jeder andere im Magnolienring. Nun, so normal, wie er jedenfalls sein kann, wenn man bedenkt, dass in der kleinen verschlafenen Stadt Little Whinging eine Zauberfamilie lebt. Und in diese Familie wurde heute eine kleine Tochter geboren. Doch nicht irgendein Mädchen. Nein. Sie sollte einmal über das Schicksal so vieler bestimmen. Der Name des Mädchens war Eileen. Eileen Morgan.

Sie hatte seit ihrer Geburt die seltene Gabe in die Zukunft zu sehen. Diese war „Fluch" und „Segen" zugleich, denn an ihrem ersten Geburtstag sollte sich ihr Schicksal zu erkennen geben und sie in die ‚eine' bestimmte Richtung lenken.

Es war eine stürmische, finstere August Nacht, als eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt den Magnolienring hinauf ging. Ihr Umhang raschelte über das zur Erde gefallene Blätterwerk. Das Gesicht lag in der Finsternis seiner Kapuze, die es tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Plötzlich blieb sie vor einem alten Haus mit der Nummer siebzehn stehen, welches wunderschön aussehen mochte, wenn das Sonnenlicht auf es fiel. Doch nun wirkte es ein wenig beängstigend, wie es so dastand, beschienen vom Mond und den Sternen, die, als die vermummte Gestalt vor dem Haus stehen blieb, ein wenig ihren Glanz verloren. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zog die Gestalt einen kleinen, langen Holzstab hervor und berührte damit sanft das Gitterschloss. Ein bläulicher Funke war zu sehen und das Gitter öffnete sich quietschend. Die Gestalt schritt voran und stand nun vor einer weißen Haustür. Im Inneren brannten Lichter und sie konnte Stimmen vernehmen. Mit einem weiteren Atemzug öffnete es die Tür auf die gleiche Weise wie zuvor schon das Schloss und trat ein. Plötzlich herrschte Stille. Die Stimmen waren verstummt. Die Gestalt flüsterte ein paar unverständliche Worte und sofort erwachte das Haus wieder. Ein Mann trat in den Flur, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst.

„H-Herr! Was? Wie?" Er schien völlig verwirrt, verbeugte sich tief und küsste dann den Umhang des Besuchers. Die Person, oder besser das Wesen lächelte süffisant unter ihrer Kapuze. Die Gestalt funkelte ihn mit seinen rot glühenden Augen scharf an, bevor es seine Stimme vernehmen ließ.

„Ich bin gekommen um _Sie_ zu sehen, Morgan.", sagte sie mit hoher, kalter Stimme, die einem die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. Der Mann, namens Morgan, schien verwirrt. Doch als er in die Augen dieses Wesens sah, wurde ihm urplötzlich bewusst, was sie meinte.

„N-Nein Herr!", keuchte er. „W-Wieso? Wieso sie?" Seine Stimme zitterte, doch das beeindruckte ihn nur wenig.

„Willst du dem Dunklen Lord etwa deinen gehorsam verweigern?", rief die Gestalt drohend. Morgan fiel auf die Knie.

„Nein Herr! Niemals!", sagte er laut. Da erklang eine Stimme aus einem der Nebenzimmer.

„Liebling? Ist alles in Ordnung?." Es war eine Frauenstimme. Doch als ihr Morgan nicht antwortete, rief sie noch einmal nach ihm.

„Liebling? Jack?! Ist alles in Ordnung? Eileen hat gerade wundervoll gelacht, als ich ihr ein altes Schulfoto von dir zeigte. Jack?!" Langsam kam sie ebenfalls in den Flur gelaufen. Doch als sie sah, wer dort stand, zog sie scharf die Luft ein, fiel ebenfalls auf ihre Knie und küsste dann ebenfalls den Saum des Umhangs.

„A-Aber J-Jack! Was-? Was ist hier los?",flüsterte sie ihrem Gatten verwirrt ins Ohr. Der Dunkle Lord lächelte erneut.

„Nun, Morgan. Anscheinend weiß auch deine Frau nicht, wie man sich in Gegenwart von Lord Voldemort zu benehmen hat.", antwortete er leise. „Und jetzt steht gefälligst auf und zeigt sie mir. _Sofort_!" Er wirkte äußerst bedrohlich und es schien, als wäre es soeben ein wenig kälter in dem kleinen Haus geworden. Jack stand zusammen mit seiner Frau auf, doch sie schien nicht recht zu wissen, wovon seine Lordschaft da sprach. Jack nahm sie am Arm und bugsierte sie Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Neona, Liebes.", flüsterte er. „Er will zu _ihr_! Verdammt. Tu einfach was er sagt!" Der Dunkle Lord zischte ungehalten und Jack sprang sofort drei Schritte zurück.

„Bitte, folgt mir.", sagte er und machte eine einladende Geste in die Richtung, die seine Frau soeben eingeschlagen hatte. Der dunkle Lord ging mit wallendem Umhang an ihm vorbei, und Jack blickte ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl hinterher. Zusammen betraten sie das Wohnzimmer und erblickten Neona, wie sie ein kleines Baby schützend in ihren Armen hielt. Lord Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich voller Freude, endlich war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, zu holen, was ihm gehörte. Begierig ging er auf Neona zu, die unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte rückwärts machte und dabei ihr Baby enger an sich drückte. Da verengten sich die Augen des dunklen Lords und ein Kälteschauer durchzuckte die Luft, als er mit eiskalter Stimme rief

„Du wagst es, mir zu entbehren, was mir zusteht?" Und er ging erneut auf sie zu. „Gib mir das Kind!" Diesmal jedoch fiel Neona auf die Knie.

„Nein! Bitte! Sie ist doch noch ein Baby!", flehte sie inständig. Doch Voldemort ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn erbarmungslos auf Mutter und Kind. Diese fing heftig an zu Zitter und ihre Stimme gab wimmernde Geräusche von sich. Jack stand stocksteif da, doch als Lord Voldemort seinen Zauberstab zückte, schnellte er herbei und stellte sich zwischen sie.

„Herr! Bitte! Habt erbarmen. Eileen wird euch genauso treu ergeben sein, wie wir es sind. Bitte. Verschont das Leben meiner Tochter!" Jack war verzweifelt und rechnete damit, dass das seine letzten Worte gewesen sein mochten. Doch nichts geschah. Auch Neona hatte auf einen grellen Lichtblitz gewartet, der ihr und ihres Kindes Ende verlautet hätte. Doch nichts war geschehen und so sah sie wieder auf. Lord Voldemort stand noch immer mit gezücktem Zauberstab da, doch seine dünnen Lippen zierte ein Lächeln. Nun lachte er laut auf. Und dieses helle, hohe Lachen, war schrecklicher als alles, was Neona je gehört hatte. Und auch Eileen sollte sich noch lange daran erinnern. Auch wenn sie damals ein Baby gewesen war. Dieses Lachen hatte sie niemals wieder vergessen.


End file.
